


watching you watching me

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The bag of creampuffs dangles in Massu’s fingers, completely forgotten, and that’s what clues Tegoshi in to Massu’s distraction at this very second.





	watching you watching me

**Author's Note:**

> reposted by agck.

Finally, he’s alone. Tegoshi flings off his clothes, rips the covers of the hotel bed out of their tightly made corners, and slips between the sheets, stretching out on his back and sighing in relief as he shoves his hand between his legs.

He’s used to being excited after a show, but not like _this_. He couldn’t get away fast enough, begging off a meal with Massu and willing his body to calm down until he got back to his room. Luckily, Massu is the most oblivious person Tegoshi knows, so he’d just nodded at Tegoshi’s blatant lie about being tired and bid him a good evening.

It’s like he’s a teenager again, giving in to this uncontrollable urge to touch himself, but he can’t be bothered by it right now. It feels too good, fingers curled around his erection, pulling himself off while his other hand pinches one of his nipples. He’s moaning unabashedly, uncaring who hears, and he’s just starting to sweat when his cell phone rings.

He lets it go, but it rings again. And again. Finally Tegoshi growls and reaches for the damn thing, rolling his eyes at Massu’s number. “What.”

“I knew you were awake,” Massu’s deep voice taunts him, and it makes Tegoshi squeeze himself harder. At this point, anything would turn him on. “I’m outside your door. Let me in.”

Tegoshi stares across the room. Sure enough, there are shadowed stumps in the light shining underneath the door where Massu’s feet would be. “Why are you outside my door like a creeper?”

“I brought you food,” Massu tells him. “The place I went had a special on creampuffs, and I know how much you like them, so-”

“I’ll eat them tomorrow,” Tegoshi cuts him off, cringing as he rocks into his own touch. He can’t actively stop. “Thank you, but please just leave.”

“Are you okay?” Massu asks suddenly, sounding concerned. “If you don’t feel well, you should get some medicine. I can take you to the-”

“Please, Massu, just leave.” Now Tegoshi’s whining, and he has to bite his lip not to trail it off into a moan. “You really don’t want to know.”

“It just sounded like you were singing,” Massu says, and Tegoshi can almost see his pout. “I thought it would be okay to call.”

“Not singing,” Tegoshi hisses through his teeth. “Please go away.”

“Not singing?” Massu repeats. “I’m confused, Tegoshi.”

Tegoshi sighs in exasperation. He really has no shame right now. “I’m about to do myself.”

There’s a pause. “Really?”

“ _Massu_ ,” Tegoshi groans, shocking himself at how dirty it sounds. “I’m hanging up now.”

“Don’t,” Massu says. His voice has dropped about two octaves and Tegoshi can’t stop the faint moan that escapes. “Let me in.”

This should be embarrassing, but Tegoshi just rolls his eyes. “Good-bye.”

“I’m curious,” Massu says, and Tegoshi freezes.

If it were anyone else, this would be an unequivocal invitation for sex, but since it’s Massu, it’s probably exactly what it claims to be. “You can’t be serious.”

“Come on, Tegoshi,” Massu presses. “Let me in.”

“Do you even know what you’re asking for?” Tegoshi asks incredulously. His heart is beating madly and he doesn’t know if it’s because he doesn’t want to let Massu in – or he does.

“I’m curious,” Massu says again, stubbornly this time.

“I’m going to be really mad if I stop to let you in and this is some kind of joke,” Tegoshi grumbles as he (very, very reluctantly) removes his hand from his cock and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. It’s awkward to walk, and Tegoshi has the decency to grab the complementary robe from its hook to spare anyone in the hallway (and their reputation).

Channeling his tension into rage, he roughly turns the locks and yanks the door open. What follows feels like a game of gay chicken, Massu’s unreadable face staring at him while Tegoshi’s entire body heaves with frustrated breaths.

The bag of creampuffs dangles in Massu’s fingers, completely forgotten, and that’s what clues Tegoshi in to Massu’s distraction at this very second.

“Your face is pink,” Massu says, and Tegoshi grabs him by the collar and yanks him in the door. He’s tempted to continue all the way to the bed, throwing Massu down and mounting him, but all he does is pull him across the threshold before releasing him and returning to his oasis under the covers.

The sounds of the door closing behind them filters through the haze that fills his mind as he takes his cock in hand again, moaning out loud at the contact. Now that he’s been interrupted, he’s even more worked up. There are no noises after that, aside from his own, and after awhile he forgets Massu’s there completely.

Until he speaks. “I want to see.”

Tegoshi pries his eyes open to see Massu sitting in a chair next to the little table, gaze fixed on him. “I would have never pegged you as a voyeur.”

Massu actually laughs, a deep, promising sound that has Tegoshi biting his lip again. “While you are clearly the exhibitionist.”

Unable to argue, Tegoshi just gestures down with his head. Both of his hands are busy. Working together for so long has its advantages, and Tegoshi smirks as Massu stands up and pulls down the covers himself, eyes widening at what he sees. Technically it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but Tegoshi supposes he’s not usually hard and thrusting into his own hand.

He sneaks a look at Massu’s crotch and curses his damn baggy pants. He’s always wondered.

Massu doesn’t sit back down, and Tegoshi can’t bring himself to look away from his emotionless face as his hand flies up and down his length. His body is squirming, so stimulated that he can hardly stay on the bed, flopping around like a fish out of water, and he knows it’s not only from his own touch.

“That’s not, really…” Massu mutters, and Tegoshi almost laughs at how perplexed he looks. “When you said you were about to do yourself, I thought it would be more than this.”

Tegoshi squeezes the base of his cock, just the prospect making him want to finish, and he gasps for air as he stares at Massu. “You want me to do that?!”

Shrugging, Massu reaches for the lamp on the nightstand and clicks it off. There’s still the lamp on the other side, but Massu is considerably darker now. “Better?”

It has nothing to do with the light, but Tegoshi appreciates the gesture nevertheless. Slowly he spreads his thighs, feeling air where he normally doesn’t, and a moan overcomes him as his fingers drift further down. “Bring me my bag,” is all he says.

Massu crosses the room in calm strides, retrieving the bag from the dresser and gently placing it onto the bed next to Tegoshi. Then he returns to the chair, lounging back, and Tegoshi can swear he sees a bump in his pants. The thought alone has him digging for his lube, squirting it onto his fingers and prying himself open, his back arching as his body reacts favorably.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says, and it comes out as a moan. He fingers himself harder as Massu shudders and breathes audibly. “Have you been with a man before?”

“No,” Massu answers, his voice only wavering a little. “That’s why I was curious. Does that… does that feel good?”

“Oh yeah,” Tegoshi answers, feeling like he’s in an AV movie as he pulls his knees higher to push deeper. “It’s awkward like this, though.”

Before Massu can say anything, Tegoshi flips around and smashes his face into the pillow, kneeling on the mattress and pushing back against his fingers. He finally finds it, that spot that drives him wild, and his moans are muffled as his cock bumps the mattress and makes him choke on his air.

He manages to lay his head to the side, squinting through his blurry vision in Massu’s general direction. “Massu,” he gasps, “will you fuck me?”

It’s not even shameful because he wants it so much. The more he fingers himself, the more he wants something _more_. Something bigger. Something attached to a strong body that will pound into him and groan into his back. Before tonight Tegoshi would have never imagined that he could get that from _Massu_ , but now Massu is the only one he wants it from.

“I don’t think I can,” Massu replies, his voice even and vaguely regretful.

“It’s fine,” Tegoshi rushes to reply, shoving his hand between his sweat-slicked chest and the damp sheets to fist himself as fast as he can. “I’ll just – _uh_ – finish myself.”

“Wait.”

The whine that tears from Tegoshi’s throat is pitiful, but Tegoshi just glares at Massu, his breath coming out in a growl. “What.”

“I meant I can’t just do that,” Massu elaborates, and Tegoshi focuses enough to see his hands gripping the arms of the chair. “Without doing anything else, it seems wrong.”

Tegoshi rises and falls with his own breaths as his face relaxes. “Come here.”

When Massu gets to his feet without hesitation, Tegoshi knows that he wants it, too. He watches Massu close the distance between himself and the bed, standing awkwardly with his knees against the edge, and Tegoshi rolls over onto his back and lifts his clean hand in invitation.

Massu covers Tegoshi’s hand with his own and Tegoshi pulls him down, swallowing his noise of surprise as Massu lands right on his mouth and Tegoshi doesn’t let him go. He kisses him hard, tugging at Massu’s shirt until he breaks away to yank it over his head, then returns to Tegoshi’s mouth in full attack mode, and Tegoshi’s too dazed to do anymore than reciprocate. Kissing Massu is like running into a cyclone, and Tegoshi already feels like he’s being pulled off the ground.

Their tongues touch and Massu makes the sweetest moan, giving Tegoshi enough coherence to press his palm to Massu’s muscular chest and push _down_. Massu’s pants tie with a string and it’s easy to undo, loosening the waistband enough for Tegoshi to slip inside to where he’s hard and very thick.

Tegoshi moans at the weight of it, wanting it inside him so bad, but it’s drowned out by the growl that Massu emits before kissing him even harder. Massu is completely aggressive when stimulated, Tegoshi learns, and he loves every second of it. His mind goes pleasantly blank as Massu’s tongue swirls around his, thrusting unapologetically into his hand and gripping his arms with both hands.

“Touch me, too,” Tegoshi manages to get out, shuddering at the way Massu growls against his lips. “Please, Massu.”

Massu grunts, clearly incapable of intelligible speech, and Tegoshi stretches out his neck when Massu drags his lips down his jaw. He pries his hand away from Tegoshi’s bicep and slips it between them, fingers coiling tightly around his cock, and Tegoshi’s moaning loud enough to pierce his own ears as he rocks into the touch. He quickens his pace on Massu, who groans into his throat, and it’s enough to make him want to come.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says again, feeling like he could say that name over and over right now. “I want you so badly.”

“Me too,” Massu replies, his voice chillingly low, and Tegoshi reaches for his bag again. “Can we do it like this? Face to face.”

Nodding, Tegoshi digs for a condom and tears it open with his teeth. Massu groans even more as Tegoshi rolls it on him and lifts his knees. Massu falls right between them, the tip of his cock right at Tegoshi’s opening like it had gravitated there on its own, and Tegoshi rolls his hips a bit to nudge it in.

“Tegoshi,” Massu gasps, staring at him in a heated disbelief, and Tegoshi lifts his hand to brush comforting fingertips along Massu’s cheek. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say it with your body,” Tegoshi tells him, his breath catching in his throat as Massu rocks forward. He wraps his legs around Massu’s waist, pulling him in deeper.

Massu starts to move, groaning with every breath as he thrusts all the way in, slowly pulling out enough to slam back in again. Up until now, Tegoshi had questioned whether Massu had ever had sex before at all, but now he knows for a fact that he has. Even if it wasn’t with a man, he definitely knows what he’s doing, snapping his hips back and forth as his arms twine around Tegoshi’s back and hold him close.

“Feels good,” he mumbles, pushing back against Massu’s rhythm, and they both moan. “More.”

Another growl sounds from Massu and Tegoshi feels it inside him, bouncing from the force of Massu’s thrusts as he pants into Tegoshi’s chest. Tegoshi’s mind is gone, replaced with the mental equivalent of sex and tension and all he can do is cling onto Massu’s arms, nails digging into the working muscles. At one point Massu looks up and his bangs are plastered to his forehead, his eyes glazed over and his lips parted by demanding breaths, and Tegoshi thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

It feels like forever that they move together, the temperature rising with each puff of Massu’s hot breath against his skin, and Tegoshi can’t get close enough. He tries, but he still wants more. “Massu,” he gasps, and Massu groans in acknowledgement. “Turn me around.”

He expects Massu to argue, but he complies in one swift action, simultaneously pulling out and guiding Tegoshi back onto his knees without a word. Tegoshi chokes on a strangled moan when Massu just pushes back in, draping himself over Tegoshi’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist, and somehow it feels closer than when they were face to face. It’s deeper, too, Tegoshi arching into the curve of Massu’s torso as his body pushes back on its own.

Massu hits that spot inside him and his breath is gone, taken over by moans and desperate gasps for air and Massu’s name, which has Massu clinging to him tighter and fucking him harder. Shakily Tegoshi grabs one of Massu’s hands, pulls it down his chest, and Massu actively takes Tegoshi’s cock in his hand and strokes it in time to his thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” Tegoshi gets out, stretching his head back to lean on Massu’s shoulder, and Massu’s lips fuse to his neck. “I’m gonna come, Massu, fuck.”

Tegoshi cries out as he spills over Massu’s fingers, finally getting release, and Massu grunts in his ear as he pushes through the resistance of Tegoshi’s body, taking him higher into orgasmic bliss. He feels surrounded, Massu’s weight on his back comforting as he pounds him into the mattress, and Tegoshi lifts his ass like a cat for more. In his next breath, Massu’s grabbing him by the hips, his rhythm growing erratic, and he drops to hold onto Tegoshi as he pulses inside him, groaning into his hair.

Now Tegoshi feels crushed, but he can’t bring himself to care, managing to turn around underneath Massu and press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. Massu looks at him helplessly, still catching his breath, and Tegoshi wonders what they’re supposed to say to each other after all of that.

“I’m really glad I brought you creampuffs,” Massu says, still catching his breath, and Tegoshi laughs.

“Please bring me creampuffs anytime,” Tegoshi tells him, and he thinks that they’ll taste even better in the bathtub.


End file.
